


Atychiphobia

by Isaac_Kran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brief mentions of others - Freeform, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, but only slight comfort, fear of failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was afraid of failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atychiphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with a few months ago, but never posted it because I forgot I had finished it xD
> 
> Please enjoy *deep bow*

Michael was afraid of failing; though it was not one of the reasons he started his rage quit videos. Fact was, the fear started thanks to his rage quit videos, the constant failing at the same places disheartening to the point he hid his fear with anger. But the success of being hired to a place where he got to play video games for a living was a huge accomplishment for him, and he thought it would be worth it in the end. 

It was the reason why he was a lot more competitive than the other achievement hunters, always trying to beat everyone at every game (though he decided to cut his losses and go for second place when it came versing Ray in an FPS). He still lost, but didn't mind losing to the people in the room; if his losing meant one of the people he cared most about was happy, he figured it couldn't be that much of a fail.

It was the reason why he took any chance he could get to sit in with the other hunters as they watch the videos edited by Ryan (and sometimes by Kdin or Caleb) of people failing at the games they came to know and love. Watching other people failing made him feel better, knowing that it wasn't him who was doing the fail, graphical glitch or otherwise.

It was the reason why he started to ignore reading most of the youtube comments after the first dozen or so of comments saying that ‘Michael should stop cheating/yelling or should die in a fire’. He knew he shouldn't take them to heart, but after a while they got to him, his brain telling him he failed the community.

It was the reason why he was frightened when he started to date the most beautiful woman in the world, Lindsay. He was scared he would screw up, and their relationship would go completely south from there. He obviously had nothing to be scared of (a few bumps along the way gave him a few jumps to his heart though), because 6 months later, he popped the big question to her (and if he had an internal fright of her saying ‘no’, he never told anyone).

It was the reason why he was sweating like nothing else at the end of the aisle as he watched her walk towards him with a smile on her face and in a dress that, while beautiful, still paled in comparison to her beauty. He, once again, had worked himself up, as vows were taken, ‘I do’s’ were said, and he kissed her on the lips for the first time as a married couple.

Right now though, it was the reason why he was sitting in a hospital chair, his hands gripping tight to his hair, tears rolling freely from his eyes. Caiti (who was called by Jack) was doing her best to whisper comforting words to him and the other Hunters in the waiting room, hoping it did something to calm the nerves of the other men. Of course, Michael guessed she was in just as much of a shock as they were, and he felt pathetic that he couldn't help be strong with her.

But it was his fault they were here in the first place.

It was his fault that some fan had managed to sneak into the building and point a gun at him; His fault that as he stood there in stunned silence, staring at the gun pointed at him with the ‘clearly not a fan’ shouting shit about how he shouldn’t even be a hunter, Lindsay had run in between him and the crazed lunatic just as they had pulled the trigger, and had been shot instead of him. 

The cry of pain that came from the red haired lass as she slump to the floor was the last thing he could distinctly hear before everything else became a blur. Michael could barely register anything afterwards; the multiple shouts for Lindsay. The panicked faces of everyone in the room, including the asshole with the gun, who was only targeting Michael. The eventual arrest of said asshole by the police who showed up (they had completely shut down, making it easy to handcuff them), and even the paramedics’ shouts as they hoisted the woman onto a gurney before rolling her away to the ambulance. Even when they got themselves to the hospital; everything was a blur to him.

All that was running through his head from then to now was ‘It was my fault’ and ‘I failed her’

They were waiting for any word from a nurse or a doctor on the condition of Lindsay, patience wearing thin when for the third time someone else was called. Michael knew he couldn’t be angry at the other families who got to go up before them, but he just wanted to know that Lindsay, that his wife, was okay and that they could go back home where he could show her how much he loved her.

Of course, that’s if he ever gets past the fact that _he failed her._

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very open ending, so I hope you'll forgive me... *cackles maniacally*
> 
> Also, if you guys have atychiphobia, sorry if I didn't do the phobia justice. (To be honest, I don't feel I portrayed it the right way, but alas...)


End file.
